Egoísmo
by thebluecharm
Summary: tenía la sensación de estar utilizándolo; —takeru/hikari.


___Hikari Yagami & Takeru Takaishi.  
_******disclaimer applicatted**

* * *

.

.

.

—**one shot**: egoísmo

.

.

.

—astridwantmore ( _missnelljackson_)

.

.

.

Se siente jodidamente egoísta, encima de él atraiéndolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo con fuerza. ¡Pero por Dios, quería tanto a ese chico! Y lo sentí mucho, mucho porque sabía que él estaba incómodo y lo hacía sólo porque ella insistía. Insistía, insistía y al final no se atrevía a llegar al final.

Era algo rutinario, se recordó.

Tai desaparecía de cuatro a ocho y quedaba con su novia (al final, estaban juntos, después de todo por lo que su hermano había pasado, se alegraba por él), sus padres se iban a casa de su abuela que cada vez estaba más enferma y TK llegaba sobre las cinco.

Él tocaba la puerta, ella sonreía y abría. Nada más que él pasaba por el umbral de la puerta, lo cogía de la mano y tiraba de él para acorralarlo contra la pared y besarlo con fuerza. Se subía encima de él y lo recibía metiendo su lengua en su boca y saboreando su sabor porque estaba muy bueno y ella _algo_ desesperada.

Luego se separaban, lentamente. Kari ardía y TK simplemente sonreía y la llevaba hasta el sofá. Ponían una película que alguno de los dos había visto y volvían a besarse con fuerza.

Tampoco era que cada vez que TK iba a su casa se pasaran la tarde besándose. A veces hacían deberes, trabajos, hablaban en la habitación de Kari sobre tonterías o encendían el ordenador para mirar fotos que Kari hacía.

¡Ah, pero no podía evitarlo!

Kari tiraba de TK para dejarlo encima de ella y lo besaba con fuerza rodeándolo con sus piernas en su cintura. Guiaba su mano hasta su muslo y saboreaba el sabor de la boca de TK que la volvía loca, a hacía sentir mareada, caliente, débil. Acarició su nuca y se separó de él para coger aire mientras TK bajaba sus besos hasta su cuello y ella apretaba con fuerza los dedos de sus pies suspirando por las caricias de sus labios.

Entonces la puertase abría yTK dejaba de acariciarla y se tumbaba -como si no hubiera pasado nada- encima de ella volviendo la cabeza hacia la televisión. Ella se subía un poco más al sofá y acariciaba la nuca de su novio mientras giraba la cabeza sonriendo a quien fuera que hubiera llegado.

—Hola, Tai —sonrisa firme, daba gracias a que la habitación estuviera a oscuras y no se notara el color de su cara. Su hermano los saludó a ambos enérgicamente y entró en su habitación en busca de algo para salir rápidamente a la calle.

—Adiós chicos, portaos bien —sonrió con picardía y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Kari rió y TK pudo notar como su cuerpo se movía debajo de él, formó una sonrisa y se levantó para mirarla. Ella negó con la cabeza y se agachó para besarle de nuevo. Le gustaba tanto estar con él. Simplemente, tenerlo y abrazarlo, que a veces se asustaba de ella misma por esa pasión que sentía hacia el cuerpo -y alma- de TK.

—Lo siento —le dice, en voz baja abrazándolo con fuerza. Queriéndolo tener cerca y al mismo tiempo asustada por...

TK sonrió. La abrazó con fuerza y la beso lentamente en la mejilla. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y no iba a dejar que su miedo se interpusiera entre ambos. Claro que sabía lo que le ocurría a su, primero, amiga, y luego, novia, no hacía falta ser demasiado listo para ello. Sabía que quería hacerlo con él y también sabía que tenía miedo a eso mismo. Él no presionaría y mentiría si dijera que no tenía las mismas ganas que ella de tocarla y besarla y tenerla y hacerla sentir todo ese cariño, amor y pasión que sentía.

Vamos, TK, deja de ser tan romántico.

—Está bien, no tienes porque preocuparte por eso —Kari lo mira y sonríe. Lo quiere demasiado—. Te quiero, Kari —y el corazón de ella late y se rompe en mil pedazos antes de volver a formarse más fuerte y más grande y con el nombre de TK escrito a fuego en su interior. Por todos lados. Él.

Kari lo abraza de fuerza y sonríe sin poder decir nada más. Mira la televisión aunque no sepa de qué va la película y se queda dormida en el sofá, abrazada a él. TK levanta la cabeza y sonríe al verla dormida, tan bonita, tan preciosa, tan ella y tan perfecta. La quiere demasiado como para sentirse _utilizado_ por ella (la conoce y sabe que es justamente eso lo que más teme su novia).

Se levanta y apaga la televisión antes de llevarla hasta su cuarto y dejarla dormir. (—_TK, quédate_). Con su mano cogida por la de ella, que se ha medio despertado y lo mira con cariño, le hace hueco en su cama para que se quede un rato más (se duerme sólo con sentir esa calor cerca de ella). Él sonríe, se acuesta junto a ella, la besa, cierra los ojos y, simplemente, la quiere.


End file.
